Hestia's Son
by Jumpshot25
Summary: The story of Hestia's son, Connor. By the way, the events of the lost hero never happened. I suck at summaries, please read and review, pretty please with your favorite ice cream on top!


This is my first PJO fanfic so forgive me if I'm not very good at it. Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own PJO.

Hestia's Son chapter 1:What?

I opened my eyes and found myself in a room I didn't recognize. It was bare for the most part, except for the bed I was sitting on, a chair in the corner of the room, and a small side table with a glass of nectar on it.

The last thing I remembered was getting over half-blood hill….

_Flashback: yesterday 1:15 am_

_I swung my spear in a wide arc, completely vaporizing 5 dragon type things. A hellhound pounced, but before it could hit me, I brought up my weapon and rammed it into the hellhound's gut. Alecto, the Fury, was cracking her fiery whip at me._

_I made a ball of fire in my hand and fired it at a demon thing with claws, and a bat like face. My fire blast vaporized it, but about 10 more took its place. An archer demon fired about 5 arrows at me, but I didn't notice until a couple hit me in the thigh. _

_I fell to the ground and barely avoided an arrow aimed at my head. I attempted to stand up, which probably saved me from immediate death, because an arrow that would've hit me in the head hit me in my chest instead. (I said immediate death, not death altogether.) The arrow nailed me on the left side of my ribs, and my body exploded in pain._

_Two more arrows nailed me in my ribs again, and I fell to the ground. I saw Thalia's Pine about 5 feet away, and started crawling towards it._

_About 2 feet away from the tree, I just couldn't move anymore. I felt blackness tugging at the edge of my vision. _

_Suddenly, I saw some people in armor rush out, and somebody yell, "Get the nectar and ambrosia now!" But that was all I heard before I blacked out._

_End Flashback_

It was then that I noticed that I had bandages around my left thigh, chest, and right arm. I also noticed that I only had shorts on. (I mean ONLY shorts.) I quickly found new clothes, but I only put on the fresh underwear. (Don't worry, I still had my shorts on top of that.)

I quickly drank the nectar and ran outside. I ran out of the building, and sprinted towards the woods. As I was running I got a lot of stares, but I didn't really care. I was almost to the woods when someone appeared out of the shadows and stopped me.

He looked like he was depressed. He had on a black t-shirt with a skull on it, black jeans, a skull ring on his right index finger, and a scabbard (with a complementary sword.) He had a look of question on his face.

"What are you doing?" he asked, "You should be in the infirmary." "Outta' my way!" I yelled back, "I gotta' go!" "No can do," the depressed dude said, "I can't let you into the woods until you're fully healed."

"I guess I'm a naughty little boy then." I said sarcastically, rushing past the depressing dude. Then the depressed guy grabbed my shoulder.

I took him out my fire stick. Now, I'm only 11, but I knew that no one should insult me or my tending stick. The depressed dude did both things. "Awwww," he said, "Are you going to wish me away?"

I pressed a button on my tending stick, and it started growing. When it stopped growing, it was a spear. It's handle was five feet long, and the blade part on it was a foot long and was made of silver. (The kind that kills monsters.)

A crowd had gathered around, and I mean a BIG crowd. This was bad. I needed to get to the woods fast, but apparently the depressed guy had other ideas. He drew a sword made of stygian iron and pointed the tip at me.

Gods, why did that weapon seem so familiar?

_Flashback: 1 year ago_

_I turned over the coals in the fire, listening to what my mom said. "It is called black matter." She stated, "and if someone doesn't destroy it soon, it will devour everything."_

"_How do you know this?" I asked my mom. "It has obliterated a suburb of San Francisco, many homes, my realm, have been destroyed. That is how I know. The black matter creates monsters and can take control of existing monsters as well. I expect that its core will soon send them after you. You and that Leo person, Hephaestus' kid, are the only controllers of fire left. Fire destroys the shadows and light also comes from fire."_

_Since I was camping out for a few days, I had my brown robe on. It magically fit no matter how big or tall I got. _

_As I stood up, I noticed that there was a brisk wind. It blew my brown hair around, but I didn't care. My hair was always messy and singed, considering I burned my hair of instead of cutting it._

_I sat back down and said, "Have any other magic weapons besides my tending stick?" My mom said, "I cannot, in less than an hour, Kronos will attack New York and Olympus. I wish you could fight, but I won't let you die."_

_I dropped my gaze to something out of the ordinary. It was black and seemed to be crawling out of the woods. Then the entire forest disappeared. _

_Mom must've seen this too, cause she quickly informed me to go to Camp Half-Blood, and then teleported us away._

_Flashback: Invasion of Olympus_

_I looked through the dimensional window in horror, as Kronos entered Olympus. He destroyed buildings and temples, and completely smashed a passing nymph. _

_I saw some minor gods in armor attack Kronos. It wasn't even a contest. Kronos sent one flying into a temple to Zeus, another got blasted into nothingness._

_10 minutes later…._

_Kronos' sword skittered into the hearth. As he went to retrieve it I tried commanding the flames to burn Kronos, which they successfully did._

_Flashback: one week after the battle for Olympus_

_My mom had shown me the entire battle in a vision. I was in Kansas, already half way across the country. That's when the monsters started attacking._

_End Flashback_

That's where I recognized that sword and the depressed dude! The depressed dude was Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades.

No matter who he was, he was not stopping me. I swung my spear at him, but he easily dodged it.

He tried to get in close early, but every time he tried to, I used my spear's range to keep him away. He tried to swing through the shaft of my spear, but his sword couldn't cut through. "Why can't I cut through it?" asked Nico. "I have a thin coating of celestial over the wood, so you can't cut through with that sword.

Nico swung at me again, but I blocked it again. Now there was a huge crowd, at least three quarters of the camp.

Nico quickly backed away, so I took the initiative. But before I attacked, I heard people placing bets and wondering if I'd die or get mauled. I didn't like either option that much.

I charged up a fire ball and sent it towards Nico. He managed to avoid the blast, but while he was distracted I lunged at him and cut his arm. Nico parried my next few strikes, but I knew I was fighting a losing battle.

I was injured, I was already fatigued, and Nico wasn't. Besides the cut I gave him, he was 100%. He wasn't fatigued at all. I was probably going to be punished if I didn't get away. It was working against me.

I hated to have to do this, but desperate times call for desperate measures._ I'll do it,_ I thought_ but I'll probably hate myself in the morning._

I pressed a button on my spear, and it shrank back into a stick before shoving it deep into my pocket. Then I put my hands up in the air and started forming another fire blast, but this one would be bigger.

Nico didn't even try to stop me. When my fire ball was finished, it was about 10 feet by 10 feet. I sent the huge fire blast at Nico. Nico's eyes widened, but once again (why won't my fire attacks work? Why?) he was saved by luck, because before he could get hit, a girl with spiky black hair pushed him out of the way.

While that was happening, I stumbled into the woods. About 50 feet in, I fell to my knees. _Forget the morning, I hate myself now._

I struggled forward, but I was fatigued even more than I thought. I doubted that I could even last an hour.

Suddenly, 3 people walked out of the woods and surrounded me. One was a girl, about 15, with black spiky hair, wearing a black jacket over a grey t-shirt under it, and jeans.

Another one was a boy, around 17, with black hair, wearing an orange camp half-blood t-shirt and jeans. The last one was another girl, around 17, with blonde hair, wearing a camp half-blood t-shirt and jeans as well.

"Hi I'm Percy," said the guy with black hair, "What's your name? And why are you out here? You're injured."

That's when I realized who they were.

The guy with black hair was Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, the girl blonde hair was Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, and the girl around 15 was Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. But at that moment I didn't care. Nico had joined them, along with a couple of others.

"Get back." I said wearily. But all they did was form a circle around me. "I'm warning you." I said. But it was a pretty obvious bluff. _Crap…_ I looked out into the woods and I could've sworn I saw the shadows crawl out more than they should've.

In one last, seemingly futile attempt to keep them away, I used my remaining strength to send a tiny little fire ball at the grass, which seemingly made the shadows bolt back to their original position.

10 hours later…

I awoke back in the barren room. I looked around and saw Nico standing by the door, Thalia sitting in a nearby chair, Annabeth was standing near Nico, and Percy was out cold on the floor. I kept looking around but I couldn't find my tending stick. "Looking for this?" said Nico as he dangled it in front of himself.

Percy seemed to suddenly wake up. He stood up and looked at me. "Right! Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Connor." I said simply. "Last name? Godly parent?" asked Thalia like she was interrogating me. "I don't have a last name." I responded, "And my godly parent is… I guess I have to tell you… Hestia."

I saw my brown robe on the little side desk and put it on. I grabbed my tending stick from a shocked Nico and walked outside. I ignored the stares I was getting as I walked down to the small fire pit thing and sat down next to it. Then I started tending the fire, poking the coals and sticks and turning them over.

A couple of minutes later, Nico, Percy, Thalia, and Annabeth arrived at the fire pit (let's call it that.) "I'll tell you how I was born." I said, stopping the bombardment of questions that were coming my way.

Well, please review! Next chapter, how Connor was born! ( as in how Hestia kept her 'swear never to marry' rule.


End file.
